Her Name
by Alimoe
Summary: As their relationship progressed it was difficult for him to begin to use her name more often; however, it was just as difficult to have her use his given name rather than his surname. And every now and then she would slip… -Fujibato Fluff- One-Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything – CLAMP owns all. I'm just a fan who loves fluff. :)

Spoilers/Assumptions: No spoilers, but I'm assuming that Kobato has a happy ending where Kobato gets to stay here on Earth with the one she loves.

* * *

_Her Name_

Her name was almost sacred to him.

He never called her by her name when he first met her. Why bother? He felt that the girl wouldn't be around for long. Surely, her true colors (of whatever perverted thing she was doing in the park) would show and she would leave to scam someone else.

To him, she was just another person Sayaka-san would rely on and just another person who would break her heart.

So, _really_, why bother acknowledging her existence when it was only a matter of time before she left?

Back then, her name was just a source of aggravation and he avoided it, and her, as much as humanly possible.

However, time began to pass and he began to fall in love with her. (Although, as it was happening, he would never admit that he was falling for her.) Her unwavering determination, her lack of art skills, her generosity, her voice, her reactions towards his teasing, and that beautifully ignorant smile as she greeted him each morning.

But even as his feelings began to change he still couldn't bring himself to say her name. She became too precious to him and her name just began to mean too much. To acknowledge her name would be to acknowledge the feelings he was too busy trying to deny.

As their relationship progressed it was difficult for him to begin to use her name more often; however, it was just as difficult to have her use his given name rather than his surname. And every now and then she would slip…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Kiyokazu opened the door to their small apartment. Placing his briefcase down and changing into his slippers, he loosened the tie around his neck and shouted, "I'm home!"

He expected to hear the normal, cheerful, greeting back, but instead heard only the _**CLASH**_ of breaking glass and the smell and blackness of smoke. Among the chaos of the moment, the only thing Kiyokazu heard was a shriek calling his name, "_AHHH! FUJIMOTO-SAN!_"

"KOBATO!" He spirited to the source of her voice in the kitchen. Within seconds, he grabbed her arm and yanked her away from the oven and into his arms. She clung to him instantly, hands gripped tightly to his blazer lapels trying to pull him impossibly closer.

He scanned the room. There was no fire – good, and the black smoke coming from the oven and dish were beginning to diffuse into the air. Thankfully, it seemed she had enough sense to turn off the oven before pulling out the dish.

"Are you hurt?" He asked leaning back slightly as she sobbed into his chest.

She shook her head back and forth.

He instantly sighed in relief as he stroked her light brown hair.

The pair stayed in that pose for some time, her weeping into his chest with him holding her tightly - his head resting on hers, until she finally spoke.

"I-I!"

Kiyokazu leaned back slightly, giving his full attention to her shaking figure.

"I-I-I was trying to - to cook your fav-_hic_-rite meal!" She sobbed.

He looked at the ground and saw the broken glass dish indeed contained what seemed to be the burnt remains of his favorite meal on the floor.

"It's okay." He smiled into her hair and held her closer. "I was going to treat you to dinner anyways." He whispered into her ear.

It took her a moment to process the comment and even though she was still sobbing slightly she let out a half-laugh, "Y-you won?" She asked, finally looking up at him for the first time with red-puffy eyes.

He smiled at her as his hand cupped her face; his thumb wiped the tear trails away from her eyes cheeks. "Yes."

"Your first big case… and you… You won!" She said slowly, realization dawning. "CONGRATULATIONS!" She beamed at him.

He smiled as he raised her chin slightly while he bent over, softly capturing her lips.

"Thank you." He smiled while pulling away. The blush on her face after they kissed never ceased to amaze him. "You too." He whispered as he rested his forehead on hers, his hands capturing both of hers.

"Huh?" She looked up at him as much as she physically could, it didn't help that Kiyokazu was closing his eyes. "Me too?" She questioned.

"Yes," He lifted his head back up and looked her in the eyes, "I've been offered a few new cases and now make enough money to make the down payment on that house we were looking at."

Her smile widened, "Ahh! _Really_?"

"Really."

Instantly she let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his sides. "I'm so happy!"

He hugged her back before slowly unwinding her left arm off his side and brought the back of her hand next to his cheek. With his eyes closed he snuggled against it softly before saying, "I'm happy too, _Fujimoto-san_." He half-opened his eyes and smiled while placing a light kiss at the base of the ring he placed on her finger less than a year ago.

Kobato instantly blushed and he wondered if it was from the kiss, or from teasing her about calling him her own last name.

After a moment of initial embarrassment, Kobato softly smiled back at her husband and followed his lead.

She took his left hand in her right and raised it to her cheek, stoking the hand tenderly with her eyes closed. She then opened her brown orbs and looked at him, a little pleased that she could see a slight blush on his face. (He was usually so well trained at hiding his blushes, or escaping in the opposite direction whenever he felt one on his face.)

Making sure to catch his gaze, she said, "Fujimoto-san and Fujimoto-san. Kiyokazu and Kobato." She lightly kissed the base of the ring she exchanged with him, and beamed brightly back, "So long as I'm with you I don't mind whichever name."

He instantly let go of her left hand and he used his newly freed right hand to pull her head closer to rest on his chest. She could feel him kiss the top of her head as she just continued to hold his left hand, giggling slightly.

"Are you okay, Kiyokazu? Your heart is beating fast." She teased.

His blush turned even heavier and he half-cursed at himself, figuring he should expect these lines from her. He was never good at expressing his own affections and even he would admit that since meeting his wife he has improved. There was something about her that made him want to hold her tightly and cover her with warm and tender affections. Still… he was always a little taken back by how easily she could verbalize her love.

She giggled again, "It's getting faster."

Of course it was getting faster! She was the one making it! There was only one way to make this fair.

He leaned back and quickly, before she could even see his face, crashed his lips on hers. After the initial shock faded and she pressed into the embrace, he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, showing her the love he was unable to express in words.

As they parted ways, he could feel her smiling against his lips, giving him a few smaller pecks.

Kobato smiled broadly and rapped both of her arms tightly around him. "I love you too." She said as she closed her eyes and rested her head back on his chest, feeling content.

He smirked slightly; thankfully, she knew him all too well.

"Thank you for dinner." He said while continue to rest his head on hers.

"I couldn't make it though…" She said, opening up her eyes but still hugging him.

He pulled back; forcing eye contact, "Thank you for the thought - for knowing me so well."

She smiled, "You too, thank you."

He reached for her left hand and gave it one more feather light kiss. "Ready to go, Fujimoto-san?"

She giggled, bright and bubbly as always, "Always, Kiyokazu!"

Deciding that cleanup could always be done later, they exited out celebrating the opportunities their future held.

**END**


End file.
